


That awkward moment when two guys fall in love in a lingerie store

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna Ships It, Charlie Ships It, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Michael (Supernatural), Let Gabriel be Happy, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE





	1. Chapter 1

Cas had just gotten home from school, when his younger sister Anna bounded in behind him, throwing her books on the kitchen table.

“Hey Anna.” Cas said tiredly, unpacking his bag and setting his books on the kitchen table.

“It was good! By the way, I need you to drive me to the mall.”

Anna had just turned 15, while Cas was 17 and had a driver’s license, so he was Anna’s designated ride. 

“Anna, maybe later. I just got home, and I have homework.”

“No I need to go before Dad gets home, because he finds out it will be weird!”

“Fine. Where do you need me to take you?”

“Victoria’s Secret.”

Cas sputtered in surprise. “Victoria’s Secret? Anna, you don’t need lingerie. You’re fifteen.”

“You’re not the boss of me Cas.” 

“Anna no. I don’t think that’s a good idea!” 

Cas knew that their dad Chuck wouldn’t care despite what Anna thought, but if Michael ever found out...

“Please Cas! You need to take me because I can’t let Gabriel go there because he’ll be a creep! Plus you’re gay, so it won’t be weird.”

Cas sighed, knowing Anna was right about Gabriel. He had a tendency to flirt with every woman under the sun.

“Ok fine,” he said, and grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter. “Let’s go.”

“Yes! Thank you Cas!”

➩➩➩

The Victoria’s Secret was the smallest store in the mall, most likely because of how few people went there. Lawrence, Kansas was a conservative town, so not many people went there. Usually just rebellious teenage girls using stolen money from their parents. Boys never went in. Never.

Now Cas wandered in, but staying close to the exit. The place was completely dead, but he felt uncomfortable looking at the mannequins in lingerie, and the place smelled of awful overpriced perfumes. Cas was disgusted. 

“How can Anna stand it in here?” He thought. “This place is headache central.”

Cas’s eyes drifted over towards the checkout counter, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the guy who was there. 

The guy behind the counter was the most handsome guy Cas had ever seen. The guy had short spiky brown hair, stubble lining his face, and eyes the color of emeralds in the sun. He wore a leather jacket over the black Victoria’s Secret shirt all the employees had to ware. As the hot guy poured over a hunting magazine, Cas felt blood rushing to his cheeks and his heart beating a bit faster. He must have been staring because the guy looked over at him and asked,

“You need something?”

Cas shook himself out of his daze. 

“No uh, I’m just waiting for my sister.” He pointed towards Anna, who was inspecting some underwear.” 

“Oh. Awkward.” The guy said. “Sorry your stuck here, especially when they’re no hotties around.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I don’t care much about that kind of thing.” 

“What a gentleman,” The guy pushed his magazine away. “I’m Dean by the way.”

He held out his hand for Cas to shake. Cas took it. 

“I’m Castiel Novak.” 

“Castiel? That’s a weird name.” Dean paused. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No it’s fine.” Cas said with a smile. “I’m named after some old ancestor or something like that. Most people call me Cas anyway.”

“Cas,” Dean smiled back at Cas. “I like that.” 

Cas’ face went red. “Thanks..”

Right then, Anna walked up to the counter, with her purchases. 

“Hey Cas. I just need to pay, and I’m ready to go!” 

Anna looked over at Dean, then at Cas. She wiggled her eyebrows, and Cas gave her a look of “I’ll tell you about it later.” Thankfully Dean didn’t notice this exchange.

“I’ll be glad to ring that up for you ma'am,” Dean said with a smile. 

Cas felt weak to his knees again just looking at Dean.

“Anna, I’ll uh wait by the car of you.” 

“Sounds good.” 

➩➩➩

As soon as Anna got back to the car, she asked, “So what was all that with that guy behind the counter?” 

“Nothing,” Castiel said, starting the car. 

“Come on. You like that guy, don’t you?” 

“No.” 

Anna glared at him. 

“Ok, maybe I do.”

She smiled. “You gotta ask him out!”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Plus I should get to know him better before I do that.” 

“Cas, you gentleman.” 

Cas gave Anna a lopsided smile. “Can you go back to Victoria’s Secret soon?”

Anna grabbed his hand and shook it. “It’s a deal.”


	2. Just an update

hey so I will be posting as often as I can, and this will be finished by the end of the year!


End file.
